


Music Man

by Writer_Geekgirl



Series: Two Lost Souls [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 23:45:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12398709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer_Geekgirl/pseuds/Writer_Geekgirl
Summary: Castiel shows Dean another side of himself.





	Music Man

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on the prompt: graceful

Dean felt the tide of anxiety wash over him, as he made his way across the college campus. Loud students, sudden noises, and crowded sidewalks made him want to run for cover. Castiel had asked him to meet him here for coffee. However, first, Castiel asked to meet him in the music building. Dean found out the building easily and then started looking for the specific room. When he found the room, he was startled to see Castiel seated behind a piano in jeans and a blue sweater.

"Hello, Dean. Come in and close the door."

Dean did as instructed, and sat on the piano bench next to Castiel. "What's this, Cas?"

Castiel gave him a wide grin, "You are looking at a former Gas'N'Sip employee."

"You got a different job?" 

"I now am officially a piano instructor at the college. I give one-on-one lessons to piano students."

Dean looked Impressed. "I didn't know you played."

"My minor was in music in college. I wanted to be a musician, but my parents and Amelia had other ideas." Castiel smiled sadly. "My life would have taken a different trajectory if I hadn't tried so hard to conform to what everyone else expected of me."

"You wouldn't have Claire then?"

Castiel eyes lit up at the mention of her name. "She's spending the weekend with me, her idea. I'm also moving apartments this week to a two bedroom."

"Let me know if I can help." Dean offered. Dean couldn't do a lot of heavy lifting yet, but he could at least help with the smaller items.

"Let you help? I'm counting on it."

Castiel started playing a song on the piano. Dean watched Castiel's graceful fingers start to fly across the keys. At first, it seemed he was just spontaneously riffing notes, but they slowly formed into song. He recognized it as a John Legend song.

 

> 'Cause all of me  
>  Loves all of you  
>  Love your curves and all your edges  
>  All your perfect imperfections  
>  Give your all to me  
>  I’ll give my all to you  
>  You’re my end and my beginning  
>  Even when I lose I’m winning

Castiel's deep baritone voice flowed through the song. Dean was mesmerized both by his voice and by the hands moving effortlessly across the keyboard. Castiel stopped as the last note faded out.

Dean met his eyes. Green moss met blue ocean as they locked gazes. They stared intensely at each other for several minutes. Dean cleared his throat. "Cas, you are a man of many talents."

Castiel grinned, "And you don't know the half of it, sweetheart.."

Dean felt his face turn red. He knew Castiel was flirting with him, but it didn't feel awkward. It felt natural and warm.

Castiel started playing another song. It flowed into an acoustic version of Imagine Dragons Top of the World. Dean joined in singing it with him, their voices meshed beautifully.

When Castiel finished the song, he looked at Dean. "We are so going to karaoke night at Pauly's bar."

Dean pondered if he could handle the crowded noisy conditions at Pauly's bar. He gave an involuntary shudder.

Castiel put a hand over his. "Whenever you are ready, Dean. I'll never rush you." Castiel paused, "On anything. Always feel free to tell me if I'm pushing you in any way." Castiel gave him a soulful look. "I mean it. Our friendship is the most important thing to me after Claire."

Dean smiled. "It's important to me too, Cas."

Castiel bopped him of the end if the nose. 

Dean smiled. "Let's go celebrate your new job. There's good coffee shop near by with amazing pie."

Castiel stood up from the piano bench and gave a graceful stretch. He grabbed his coat from a cabinet in the corner. The pair headed out of the building. On impulse, Dean reached over and entwined his fingers with Castiel's. 

Castiel gave him a gentle smile as they walked across the college campus hand in hand. Dean no longer noticed the noise of the students. He was totally focused on Castiel.


End file.
